Cherry (Queen Bees)
Ban Chae-rin, mononymously known as Cherry, is a female South Korean singer and rapper under Aurora Entertainment. She is also a member of Queen Bees but made her debut as an extended soloist with her track, Missing You, on September 29th 2019. She is also a part of the duo project, Chivey, consisting of her and her fellow rapping group mate, HIVE. The two made their debut as a duo with their rap song, STINGING', on September 9th 2019. Appearance and Personality Cherry has brown eyes and naturally dirty-blonde hair that she dyed pink at the roots so it would ombre into her blonde hair colour at the tips. In early 2019, she decided that she would dye all of it a light pink. Cherry's face is slightly more narrowed and oval shaped and some say that her cheeks look a tad bit chubbier than her members but she doesn't mind because she uses it as an excuse to say that her aegyo is even better. When it comes to her personality, Cherry is very fun-loving and loud. She loves to mess around and do crazy things that embarrass her fellow members. However, she can be a bit of a sentimental mess at times. She's also really good at keeping a straight face which is why she is known as Queen Bees' prank master, because the other three girls can never tell if she's lying or not. Cherry is known as the vocalist, lead rapper, lead dancer and face of the group. Her vocals aren't as strong and consistent as Kiara's and Kyungja's, which is why Kwang-su decided to give her the role of a rapper. She's very passionate when she raps and matches her tone of voice and eyes with the song's lyrics and style. For example, if the song is upbeat but has a sad or dark meaning, she tends to use a bit of a husky, mysterious-sounding voice while showing happiness through her eyes, to show the upbeat half of the song. Before Debut Pre-debut, Cherry was living quite a busy life as she had to focus on her school studies while also balancing out her instrumental practices, hobbies and of course, time for her two beloved dogs, Bomi and Yujin. In January 2017, she moved to the Philippines to further study art and dance. During her time there, she was a student at the ACTS Dance and Art Academy in Manila, where she attended many hiphop workshops and also studied photography better. Then she came back to Incheon in early 2018 to finish her final year at Incheon High School. She also found herself auditioning for Aurora Entertainment in March 2018, to be accepted as a trainee in April, the following month. Ever since then, she's lived up to her personal motto, "Dream the impossible. Seek the unknown. Achieve greatness". Her Solo Work Currently, Cherry only has one solo song and that is Missing You which is an acoustic ballad. She has announced that her next official solo will be released sometime in January 2020, as a New Year present to all her fans. Update: Her new song I'm Not Alone is out now! (January 2nd 2020) Queen Bees (퀸비즈) - Cherry (체리) "I'm Not Alone" MV Social Media #'Instagram:' @cherrycherrychaerin #'Twitter:' @BanChaerin_Cherry Category:Alaska 27's Category:Aurora Ent. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Fanfiction Category:Queen Bees Category:QBs Cherry Category:Vocalists Category:Lead Rappers Category:Lead Dancers Category:Face of The Group Category:Fanfiction Pages Category:OCs Pages Category:Social Media Category:2000 births Category:Korean